This invention pertains to cyclopentadienyl chromium alkyl/aryl oxides and siloxides and more particularly to olefin polymerization catalysts prepared by depositing these oxides or siloxides on a silica support followed by treatment with a silane.
An object of this invention is to provide a description and method for the preparation of novel cyclopentadienyl chromium alkyl/aryl oxides and siloxides.
Another object is to provide a method for the polymerization of ethylene when these oxides or siloxides are deposited on silica supports and activated with silane compounds.
Another object is to provide scavengers for removing oxygen and volatile sulfur compounds from liquid and gaseous streams containing same.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification.